Beauty
by CenizasEspirituales
Summary: Los caminos de Syaoran y Sakura jamas debieron cruzarse, no estaba en sus destinos. Ahora deben afrontar lo que viene por delante así sea jugar en las redes de un shinigami. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Clamp, solo uso a los personajes para satisfacción propia.

Advertencias: Contiene escenas de sexo explicito y no tiene final feliz.

* * *

Cuando decidió mudarse a Tokio, no fue porque de verdad lo deseara, necesitaba alejarse de Tomoeda y esa era la mejor opción. La metrópoli era segura, tanto como su pueblo natal, o al menos así se lo aseguraron los reclutadores de MasterCop, la nueva empresa donde comenzaría a trabajar la siguiente primavera. Cuan equivocados estaban, eso o la estrella que siempre la había protegido estaba apagándose.

Ahora en medio de un charco de su propia sangre, lentamente se le escapaba la vida. Le sorprendía un poco estar tan tranquila ante su propia muerte pero tampoco es que la despreciara del todo, se sentía mal por sus padres y su hermano, quienes tendrían que recoger su cadáver sin embargo, sentía un secreto alivio de por fin ir a descansar. Estaba cansada, sabía que al cerrar los ojos no volvería a abrirlos, con un suspiro entrecortado se dejó llevar.

 **Romance**

Sus tacones resonaron en el establecimiento, no acostumbraba a vestir de esa manera, al menos nunca lo había hecho en su pueblo natal, Tomoeda. Pero Syaoran se había tomado la molestia de combinar sus atuendos y de escoger la mayor parte del suyo, supuso que si utilizaba algo diferente, seria grosero.

Sin embargo las botas altas, los pantalones negros ajustados y la blusa tipo corsé, no le molestaban en lo más mínimo hasta se había comprado una chaqueta de cuero para hacer juego.

Debido al repiqueteo de su calzado, muchas personas volteaban a verla, si hubiera sido la misma de hacía tres años eso le hubiera incomodado, pero a la Sakura de ahora no le interesaba en absoluto.

Se sentaron a la mesa, su familia aun no llegaba.

-Recuerda actuar lo más normal posible- susurro el castaño sentado a su lado

-Ya lo sé- contesto sin un todo especifico en su voz, con una impropiedad característica de una voz computarizada- Deja de repetirlo, recuerdo como solía ser. Además, ayer conseguí engañarte, eso es suficiente prueba- Syaoran asintió, de verdad lo había hecho. En ese momento un grito le saco de su burbuja, ahí tenían a su primera prueba.

-Sakurita querida- dijo la morena casi lanzándose sobre la susodicha, pero tomo asiento junto a ella. El chico se sorprendió ante la transformación de su novia, la cual comenzó a hablar y actuar como si de verdad sintiera esas emociones como su amiga. Durante el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos jamás le vio esbozar una sonrisa de ese tipo. Aunque tampoco le interesaba si era igual de fingida que esa.

Al final de la noche, todo había resultado bien. Los padres de su novia eran encantadores y lo aceptaron como un miembro más de la familia. Y aunque él también se había predispuesto a mentir, no hizo falta, todo fluyó de manera natural, disfrutando los momentos que compartió con aquella gente, con las personas que conocían a la otra Sakura.

Se habían despedido con la excusa de visitar a unos parientes del chico pero prometieron regresar al día siguiente. Syaoran daba gracias al cielo de haber alquilado una habitación en las afueras de la ciudad ya que había notado que la castaña estaba en su límite, debido a que había pasado tres horas rodeada de personas sonrientes, a los cuales además tenía que devolver los gestos amistosos. Comprendía que estuviera a punto de volverse loca.

Llegaron a la habitación, mientras el castaño encendía las luces, Sakura se apresuraba a quitarse las botas, seguidamente de la ropa para poder quedar completamente desnuda.

-Estoy exhausta- comento con el tono de voz que le era tan familiar a Syaoran- Tengo el rostro entumecido de tanto sonreír

-Lo hiciste bien, me has dejado sorprendido- no la miró, estaba instalando sus pertenecías en la habitación.

-Voy a ducharme, puedes alcanzarme en cinco minutos- pareció pensárselo mejor- No, tal vez en diez, necesito vomitar todo lo que he consumido esta noche- El moreno asintió mientras que ella se metía al baño, suspiró. Había hecho bien en alimentarse de buena manera, iba a utilizar toda esa energía para complacerla esa noche.

No hizo esfuerzo en buscar una muda de ropa para después del baño, al alcanzarla solo llevaba un par de toallas. Cuando la vio, desnuda en todo su esplendor, se le seco la garganta. Siempre tenía ese efecto en él.

-¿Quieres alimentarte ahora o después?

-Eso dependerá, ¿Puedes ducharte con una sola mano?- el chico puso los ojos en blanco, esbozando una ligera sonrisa- Perfecto, odio que ruedes los ojos, sabes que suelo ser amable al alimentarme.

-Solo no te excedas, no quieres que me desmaye antes de que puedas seguir con el "postre", ¿Verdad?- dijo tendiéndole el brazo. Cuando ella se acercó, él ya temblaba de pies a cabeza. Soltó un quejido cuando los colmillos femeninos atravesaron la piel de su muñeca, era una parte sensible. Trato de darse una ducha rápida, quedando sorprendido cuando soltó su brazo después de un par de minutos.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto extrañado. La herida estaba cicatrizada después de un lametón.

-Por el momento tu sangre no saciara mi hambre, ¿Terminaste?- cuando tenía ese tipo de apetito, la voz de Sakura podía tornarse muy sensual, de eso dependería la intensidad de deseo y juzgando el tono que uso en ese momento, prometía ser una noche como pocas. Asintió, cerrando las llaves.

Tomó una toalla y la paso por el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, deteniéndose en sus pechos, proporcionándoles un suave masaje que hizo que los pezones se pusieran erectos. Termino en las caderas, acariciando el pubis. Soltaron un gemido al mismo tiempo. Arrojó la prenda por encima de su cabeza, lamiendo la cumbre de los senos, notando que estaba empezando a humedecerse prosiguió a morderlos.

Tenían poco más de dos años juntos, así que sabía lo que le gustaba y en ese momento no se requerían delicadezas.

La alzo, alineando su entrada con su miembro y se adentró en ella. La espalda de Sakura estaba recargada en las frías baldosas del cuarto, pero ese era un detalle menor cuando su interior era fuego puro. Las estocadas eran profundas, pero no tenían la velocidad que ella quería. Le costó apartar la boca de su amante de su cuello, el placer le recorría cada parte del cuerpo. Se relamió los labios.

-Rápido- dijo entre jadeos- Necesito que lo hagas con fuerza, párteme a la mitad cariño- ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando le pareció ver estrellas. Ahora si era duro. Sus cuerpos chocaban, el sudor les recorría provocando que la fricción disminuyera, los jadeos rompían el silencio de la noche. El orgasmo le tomo desprevenida, sobretodo porque en el ángulo en el que se encontraba el estímulo en su punto G era fabuloso. El grito que lanzo les daría problemas a la mañana siguiente.

Seguía recargada en la pared pero ahora sus pies tocaban el suelo, estaban tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-¿Lista?- a pesar de que no había encontrado aún su liberación, iba a una segunda ronda para que ella pudiera alcanzar al menos dos más.

La volvió a tomar de las caderas, pero no se empalo en ella. Esta vez la llevaría a la cama. Se sentó en esta, para que Sakura quedara encima y pudiera marcar su ritmo. Se volvió a relamer los labios y que le cayera un rayo si Syaoran no pensaba que ese era el gesto más excitante que poseía su novia.

Ella se dejó caer sin previo aviso, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo masculino. Tuvo que hacerse de todo su autocontrol para no correrse en ese instante. Mientras ella subía y bajaba, trató de concentrarse en otra cosa. Sus suegros, Tomoyo, la comida del restaurante. Sintió las uñas de la chica clavársele en el pecho, había alcanzado el cielo otra vez.

Se incorporó, dejando al chico ligeramente desconcertado. Entonces cambió de posición. Vaquera invertida. _Santa mierda_. Lo estaba recompensando debido a su resistencia, ella sabía su debilidad contra esa posición. La tomó de la cadera para ayudarla con el vaivén, quería llegar al orgasmo junto a ella, sabía que no lo conseguirían y probablemente nunca lo harían. Ella arqueo la espalda, indicio de un nuevo nirvana, no dejó de moverse provocando que la siguiera unos minutos después.

La retuvo contra él mientras le asaltaba uno de los más fuertes orgasmos de su vida. Ella se removía inquieta queriendo sacarlo de su interior, necesitaba alimentarse y ese era el mejor momento.

En cuanto la soltó, se dio la vuelta, hundiéndole los colmillos en la garganta. Bebiendo de su sangre. Pero no paró cuando debía y él estaba demasiado cansado para quitársela de encima. Pensó que morir en ese instante no sería del todo malo. El cansancio le nublaba el entendimiento y felizmente se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia.

 **Galaxia**

No se sentía lista para dar ese paso aún. Llevaba alrededor de un año saliendo con Izumi Takahiro, era encantador y atento. La relación iba como viento en popa hasta que le propuso llevarla al siguiente nivel. Ella pidió tiempo para pensarlo, recibió una respuesta afirmativa, que le esperaría hasta que estuviera lista. Que mentira más grande.

\- Santo cielo, Sakura. ¿Cuanto tiempo más necesitas?- le reclamó Izumi después de un mes de espera- Tienes casi 20 sí sigues así, morías virgen.

A la siguiente semana la dejó. Lo que más le dolió a Sakura no fue el hecho del abandono sino que nunca le dijo palabra. Ella le dejó estar un mes, esperando que después de ese lapso de tiempo se le pasara el enojo. Se convenció a sí misma que tendría sexo con él, de buena gana.

Cuando le invito a salir, queriendo sorprenderlo para llevarlo a un motel, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que él ya no la consideraba su novia.

-¿De verdad creías que te esperaría más de dos meses? Te aguante un año de relación, debí tener una recompensa pero todavía te haces la mojigata. Olvídalo Sakura, busca a alguien que tenga tus mismos intereses.

La dejo parada en medio del parque. Con el corazón roto. Se dirigió a su casa con lágrimas en los ojos, evito cruzarse con Touya para impedir que le rompiera la cara a su ahora exnovio. Era su culpa por no haber cedido a las peticiones de su novio, quien había conseguido a quien si las cumpliera. Izumi era el mundo de Sakura. Y aún más que eso.

Como caído del cielo, le llego una aceptación de la empresa de MasterCop, empresa dedicada a las telecomunicaciones, gracias a la facilidad de palabra de la chica fue contratada como promotora de dicha compañía.

No le fue difícil convencer a sus padres de mudarse a Tokio, aunque su hermano fue tema aparte. Además ya tenía un departamento proporcionado por la empresa. No había nada que perder, era la oportunidad más grande de su vida, aunque solo Tomoyo conocía una de las razones más poderosas de la castaña para mudarse. Quería evitar a toda costa el contacto con el que había sido el gran amor de su vida.

Kinomoto Sakura, promotora. Rezaba el gafete en su saco. Estaba orgullosa de lo lejos que estaba llegando en su puesto, solo llevaba seis meses en él y existía la posibilidad de que en otros 8 más ascendería de puesto. Telefoneaba a su casa en Tomoeda al menos 3 veces por semana, no tanto como su hermano hubiese querido pero muchas noches llegaba extenuada y solo tomaba una ducha para caer medio muerta.

Era bastante perezosa para levantarse temprano, pero debido a las múltiples responsabilidades que llevaba encima ese rasgo característico de ella fue ligeramente suprimido, aunque tal vez era mejor decir que estaba en pausa, ya que en los días en que no trabajaba no salía del futon antes de las 11 de la mañana. Pero se convencía a si misma diciendo que merecía esos descansos, algunas veces salía bastante tarde de la oficina y tenía que reponer todas esas horas de sueño que invertía en cerrar tratos.

Una fría noche de diciembre, Sakura seguía en la compañía y ya era cerca de media noche. Tenía que resolver un problema con un cliente, cuando se percató de la hora decidió dejarlo y resolverlo al día siguiente. Tomo su abrigo y bajo por el elevador, odiaba que no pudieran proporcionarle un auto. Solo por no tener la antigüedad suficiente para ese privilegio, tendría que coger un taxi. Al revisar su monedero se dio cuenta que no contaba con el dinero necesario para la corrida. Tendría que caminar a su departamento.

No es que tuviera miedo, no se había registrado percances en el área desde que ella había llegado, pero en ese preciso momento tuvo un mal presentimiento. Debió haber hecho caso de su instinto, si lo hubiera hecho, seguiría con vida.

Todo comenzó cuando el tacón de su zapato se rompió, maldijo en voz alta. ¿Cómo llegaría a su casa en esas condiciones? No podía quitárselos, estaba helado. Tuvo que arrastrar los pies un buen trecho.

Estaba a pocas calles de llegar a su destino cuando oyó unas risas a sus espaldas. Volteo disimuladamente, eran unos borrachos. Decidió tomar un desvío para evitarlos, metiéndose en un callejón, daría un rodeo mayor pero estaría a salvo, pensó.

No había dado ni 20 pasos cuando alguien la tomo del cuello, haciendo que se asfixiara, no podía gritar. La aprisionaron contra la pared, levantándola de tal manera que la punta de sus pies no tocaba el asfalto. Con los ojos llorosos no pudo identificar a la persona que la estaba sometiendo, ni siquiera por tenerla a menos de quince centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Qué tenemos por aquí? Un rico bocadillo- susurro una voz gruesa, como la de alguien que llevaba mucho tiempo fumando. El aliento era terrible, Sakura le clavaba las uñas en el rostro pero el sujeto parecía no inmutarse ante el daño que estaba recibiendo. –Eso cariño, sigue arañándome así…- fue su respuesta mientras daba un lametón en su mejilla.

Estaba segura de que se desmayaría en ese instante, cuando la soltó. Casi resbalo ante lo brusco de la acción, además de que su zapato roto no ayudaba. Por eso mismo sabía que no podría correr y apenas podía jadear debido a la presión que habían ejercido sobre ella. Cuando el reflejo del cuchillo fue captado por sus pupilas tuvo la seguridad de que moriría.

No pudo evitar sentirse enojada ante tal injusticia. La vida la castigaba nuevamente, había luchado tan duro para obtener el puesto y el reconocimiento de sus jefes para que todo se fuera al carajo en ese instante.

Sintió la hoja afilada rasgar la piel de su garganta, asi como también sus mejillas, antebrazos y piernas. Después la solto.

-Bueno pequeña, mi trabajo está hecho. Nos vemos en el infierno- y se alejó a paso presuroso por el callejón.

La vida se le escapaba lentamente. Ya no sentía frio, o al menos ya no se daba cuenta de ello. Se preocupó por sus padres. En ese momento, ya no le asustaba la muerte. Al fin y al cabo, en la empresa era ignorada por ser la favorita del jefe a pesar de ser la nueva, algunas veces la habían humillado. Pero decidió seguir adelante sobre todo, una característica de su personalidad era ver las cosas positivas de la situación.

Recordó como Izumi también le había humillado. Por fin se quitaría ese peso del alma, descansaría en toda la extensión de la palabra. Se dejó ir.

Pero abrió los ojos nuevamente. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

 **Efímero**

Li Xiaolang, era heredero de una de las compañías más grandes de exportación en Hong Kong. Su preparación escolar no fue como la de un niño normal, a los 6 años manejaba economía, finanzas y política de una manera algo burda pero no por eso menos sorprendente. Todo indicaba que el siguiente heredero de la dinastía Li se daría a temer y respetar a partes iguales, hubiese sido así de no ser por Feimei, la hermana más pequeña del castaño.

Li Feimei nunca había gozado de una excelente salud sin embargo se mantenía estable. Tenía 5 años más que su hermano pero era al menos 30 centímetros más pequeña.

A principios de primavera tuvo una crisis lo suficientemente fulminante para internarla en el hospital. Le atendieron diferentes médicos sin llegar a un diagnóstico concluyente. Fue un duro golpe para toda la familia mientras que Xiaolang estaba furioso, ¿Cómo era posible que no pudieran curar a su hermosa hermana?

Les recomendaron un especialista japonés, cosa que desagrado a la familia ya que no podrían comunicarse con él, además de que no era seguro trasladar a la chica en su condición. El castaño se comprometió a aprender el idioma para poder asegurar la recuperación de su hermana.

Después de seis meses, se trasladó a Japón en busca del famoso doctor Hirazawa. Le costo bastante convencerlo de viajar a Hong Kong pero cuando le dijo que su hermana sólo tenía 28 años, reconsideró la propuesta y aceptó trasladarse al hogar de su paciente al menos para estabilizarla. Después de ello la ingresarían a un hospital especializado en Tokio.

Tardaron tres meses más en poder realizar un cambio significativo en su salud. Fue cuando la trasladaron, Xiaolang como cabeza de la familia se movió junto a ella mientras su madre se dedicaba a atender los negocios en su país natal; esperaban que nadie tuviera que mudarse de forma permanente al país nipón. Pero a pesar de haber encontrado el problema - una cardiopatía- no encontraron más remedio que hacer un trasplante de corazón. Situación difícil ya que al no ser ciudadana su prioridad era menor a los residentes pero no podían volver a su país natal tanto por su condición crítica como por el centro especializado, lo cual daría una mayor esperanza de vida tras la intervención.

Dos meses después el chico estaba frenético, era la viva imagen de la desesperación. No había podido dormir, a penas si comía, su mal humor era palpable. Vendería su alma al diablo para evitar que Feimei muriera.

-¿Estas convencido de ello?- Syaoran se sobresalto, estaba sólo en su departamento -¿De verdad venderías tu alma?- volvió a decir la voz.

Li Xiaolang no era un hombre de arrepentimientos, sus convicciones eran fieras y como heredero de su dinastía arremetería contra todo, aún fuera el mismo demonio.

-Claro que sí- respondió con voz segura y que un rayo lo partiera si se echaba atrás.

-Bien, es hora de que conozcas a alguien…- susurro la voz, fue cuando sintió miedo, a lo desconocido, a lo que planeaba hacer, a morir… Muchas veces se dice que se daría la vida por alguien pero cuando el momento llega, la decisión no es tan fácil.

Pero no iba a retroceder. Ojala su madre le perdonara lo que iba a hacer.

Ojala…

Y de pronto aparecieron.

 **Cielo**

Cuando Syaoran despertó –gracias a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana-, se sentía muy cansado, le pesaba el cuerpo y la cabeza le martillaba. Era peor que tener resaca.

-Lo lamento, me he alimentado en exceso- dijo Sakura entrando a la habitación con un plato de udon frio, y se lo puso en las manos- Necesitas recuperar fuerza- fue la simple explicación que dio.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó, ya con los fideos en la boca.

-Cerca de las once- se sorprendió, había dormido casi doce horas seguidas. Lo cual era bastante raro, Sakura nunca rebasaba el límite, la visita debía haberle afectado más de lo que creía.

Con el plato vacío en sus manos decidió levantarse e ir por más a alguna tienda de conveniencia pero la chica le detuvo. Había comprado más que suficiente así que le invitó para que tomara una ducha.

Él se dirigió al baño, agradeciendo que la siguiente cita con los padres de la castaña fuera en la noche.

-¿Pasaste la noche trabajando?- preguntó al salir del baño, la muchacha estaba sentada a la mesa con la computadora encendida. Solía dormir una o dos horas por semana o por mes, poco lo necesitaba.

Ella levantó una ceja por toda respuesta. Podía estar de vacaciones pero no por eso dejaba sus asuntos desatendidos. No era adicta al trabajo ni nada por el estilo, pero no sabía en que más gastar su tiempo.

Syaoran siguió durmiendo el resto de la tarde, cerca de las cuatro le despertaron para que se vistiera. Al salir del departamento una de sus vecinas temporales les miró ceñuda. El chico se extraño de ello pero no hizo comentario alguno hasta que tomaron el metro.

-Es posible que anoche hayamos hecho demasiado ruido, la señora del 20A nos ha mirado con bronca...

-Sí, me dió un sermón de 5 minutos. Le cerré la puerta en la cara. Me interrumpió en una importante llamada con un cliente.

Syaoran no pudo hacer nada más que reírse, llamando la atención de las personas ahí presentes. Unos minutos después un chico se acercó.

-¿Kinomoto? Han pasado años desde que te vi por última vez, veo que te ha sentado bien el tiempo- el castaño se tensó primero debido a crear una farsa y después por la mirada descarada que le lanzaba a su novia.

-Izumi Takahiro- fue toda la respuesta, en un tono impersonal acompañado de un movimiento de reconocimiento.

-¿Sigues enojada por el plantón de hace 3 años? Madura, chica- Syaoran se levantó furioso, conocía la historia entre esos dos y odiaba cada centímetro del moreno.

-Deja a mi prometida en paz- internamente se maldijo por ser tan estupido al usar esa palabra para definir su relación con Sakura- Al menos ten la decencia suficiente de parecer avergonzado

-Tú no te metas niño bonito- al parecer la palabra no había causado el efecto esperado- Esto es entre la chica y yo. Por lo visto perdiste por fin la virginidad, cuando quieras puedo ayudarte a satisfacer tus ganas, preciosa.

Recibió dos puñetazos, uno de parte de cada castaño. Las puertas del subterráneo se abrieron y salieron campantes, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Las demás personas del vagón, pasaron encima del chico, el cual trataba de ponerse de pie, ligeramente complacidas por la caballerosidad del chico.

-¿Estás consiente de que no vamos a casarnos, verdad?

-Lo sé, sólo era una manera de deshacerme del idiota ese- comento a la ligera, tratando de no hacer notar el dolor de su corazón ante el comentario- Me sorprende que lo hayas golpeado.

-Puedo no tener tantos sentimientos, pero tengo memoria.

Después de vivir con la castaña tres meses, le preguntó acerca de su extraño comportamiento, no parecía sentir nada.

La respuesta le sorprendió. Ella sentía pero sólo emociones intensas: ira, lujuria, gula o similares. No andaba con nimiedades. Él le cuestionó sobre el amor, "El amor no es una emoción intensa, lo es la obsesión, la pasión, pero la más poderosa dentro de esa semántica es la lujuria."

El saludo de los señores Kinomoto -ahora no podía pensar en ellos como suegros, no después de lo que la chica le había dicho- lo sacó de ensoñaciones.

La cena fue deliciosa y la velada increíble. Touya no lo aprobaba, pero él no aceptaba a nadie que tratara de robarse a su hermana. Cosa completamente lógica, Syaoran estuvo de acuerdo y mencionó a sus cinco hermanas mayores, frase que le ayudó a apasiguar al moreno.

Al despedirse, la madre de Sakura le hizo prometer que los visitaran más seguido, extrañaban a su hija y él era más que bienvenido. Lo prometió con un nudo en la garganta, sí realmente supieran.

En Tokio retomaron su rutina, mientras que él se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más el cielo se mantendría despejado.

De pronto, como suele suceder, llegaron nubes de tormenta, tormenta que rápidamente se hizo ciclón.

 **Alicia en el maravilloso mundo subterráneo**

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos nuevamente, notó que su alrededor tenía tonalidades en rojo. Le lastimaba la vista, además sentía el cuerpo ardiendo. Hacía mucho calor. Demasiado. ¡Se estaba quemando!

Trató de moverse pero... No sentía el cuerpo. ¿De dónde provenía ese fuego?

-Bienvenida al inframundo, Sakurai Hitomi. No hubo necesidad de juzgarte, tenías este lugar reservado desde hace mucho...- Sakura no entendía nada. No sabía como hablar, estaba segura que era una de esas experiencias donde veían el cielo, seguramente estaba luchando por su vida en el hospital.

-¡Mi nombre no es Sakurai Hitomi!- terminó gritando, era buena señal. Aunque no veía a nadie, supuso que quien fuera que le hablara no podría estar tan lejos.

De pronto todo se materializó. Un muchacho vestido de negro con gafas de pasta, una habitación roja, su cuerpo desnudo -no sintió mucha vergüenza al descubrirse así- y una mesa. Parecía una de esas salas de interrogatorio que aparecían en televisión.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto el shinigami

-Kinomoto Sakura- respondió aunque apenas fue más que un susurro

-Pero los kanjis no son iguales… Fonéticamente… ¿Quién era el encargado de recoger esta alma?-grito a una de las paredes. Hubo un momento de revoloteo pero nadie apareció, Sakura se sentó en una silla que de pronto se encontraba en el lugar. Le daba vueltas la cabeza.

De pronto un chico de cabello negro y ojos de color morado aparecía dentro de la sala. También llevaba gafas de pasta. Parecía ser un requisito entre los dioses de la muerte.

-¿Me llamaba, señor?- pregunto el recién llegado con media sonrisa

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de confundir las almas? No se justifica con el hecho de que no seas japonés, entiendes perfectamente… ¿Si distingues los kanjis, verdad?

-¿Confundir? Traje a Sakura como decía el registro- debido a la expresión de burla en su rostro Sakura no le creía nada, asi como también dudaba que el jefe lo creyera.

-Idiota, era Sakurai. Shinigami-sama nos hara sufrir al menos mil años- dijo enterrando la cara entre su manos- Mi soñado puesto de atormentador de almas…

-Disculpen y esto ¿Dónde me deja a mí?- pregunto Sakura con el miedo en la garganta. Ambos dioses de la muerte le miraron.

-Existe una solución sin embargo conlleva muchos riesgos- dijo el de ojos violetas y sonrisa ladeada mientras que, el que parecía el jefe se encontraba en posición fetal murmurando sobre castigos eternos y sufrimientos aterradores- Perderías tu humanidad, te convertirás en un demonio, un súcubo...

-Pero esto es su error, ¿Porqué tengo que pagar sus torpezas?

-Fue nuestro error, eso es claro y te ofrecermos nuestras más sinceras disculpas pero eso no cambia nada, tu sangre ha sido registrada sólo al entrar, no podrías ir al paraíso. Tampoco podemos regresarte al mundo de los vivos, la carne de tu cuerpo esta podrida y olvidada en ese callejón. No tienes muchas opciones, convierte en un súcubo o perece en el inframundo.

Era en verdad muy injusto, claro, pero Sakura no tenía muchas opciones, como ya lo había dicho.

-¿Vendré a parar aquí de todos modos, cierto?- el shinigami sonrió- Esta bien, quiero vivir. Sí de todas maneras terminaré aquí, voy a vivir antes.

-Bien, otro de mis compañeros te atenderá en brevedad- dijo como despedida antes de que todo desapareciera. Volvía a estar todo en tonos rojos. Otro shinigami apareció, casi podía decir que era el mismo sólo que sus gafas no eran de pasta.

La atravesó con una guadaña, justo en el pecho. No fue doloroso, no sintió nada, de manera literal, dejó de sentir, excepto hambre. Sentía una quemazón en el vientre, era una necesidad apremiante de sentirse llena. Bastante extraño teniendo en cuenta que había muerto virgen.

-Para que puedas vivir como súcubo, debes alimentarte apropiadamente, por lo que necesitas conseguir a alguien que te provea alimentos. Necesitas un donante, sigues siendo un demonio por lo que harás un contrato con algún infeliz. Debido a tu inexperiencia tomaremos el alma de alguien fresco que te siga el paso.

Ella le miro con indiferencia. A lo que el otro sonrió. Se transportaron a un pobre departamento con un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos color miel. El sujeto no se sorprendió de verlos, aunque tampoco se mostraba feliz de tenerlos parados en su humilde morada.

-¿Ustedes son a los que venderé mi alma?- la verdad no impresionaban a nadie, una chica de apenas un metro sesenta y un sujeto de traje- ¿Cumplirán mi deseo?

-La señorita aquí presente se encargara de ello- dijo con un movimiento de mano- Pero me encargare de los trámites. Kinomoto haz un corte transversal en el brazo del donante, realiza exactamente lo mismo en el tuyo, se mezclara la sangre de ambos para hacer el contrato. Te alimentaras de él, mientras que cumplirás el deseo que te pida.

-¿No se quedará con mi alma?- el dios de la muerte negó sonriendo.

-Tal vez no nos hemos explicado bien. La señorita aquí presente es un súcubo neonato, por lo que tiene el poder suficiente para cumplir la encomienda que deseas. Curar a tu hermana necesita mucha más dedicación de lo que un demonio estaría dispuesto a hacer. Ella lo hará por ti. ¿Sabes de que se alimenta un súcubo?- el castaño asintió lentamente- ¿Estás de acuerdo con el pacto?

-Estoy altamente convencido pero... ¿Se curará totalmente mi hermana?

-Sí ese es tu deseo, por supuesto.

-Acepto

Sakura, quien no había pronunciado palabra, ofreció su brazo sangrante para unirlo al del muchacho, el cual también estiraba el suyo para permitir el corte.

Tomaron el codo del contrario, la herida cicatrizó para que esta quedara como evidencia del pacto demoníaco.

-Mi trabajo ha concluido, que nada se interponga en su camino- y con eso despareció. Ambos chicos se quedaron mirándose, en ese momento Syaoran comprendió totalmente la magnitud de su decisión.

-Este departamento es muy pequeño- el castaño volteó a verla aún en shock, tenía una bella voz- Mudemonos al mío, esta cerca de aquí.

El departamento del jefe de la familia Li, era muy económico. Contaba sólo con un futon y un baño comunitario para el piso donde se encontraba. Accedió a mudarse sólo porque aún no se componía de la impresión. Sakura aún conservaba su trabajo y departamento debido a que su desaparición no fue notada por nadie. Las vacaciones eran una bendición.

Pasaron los días y la chica no se había alimentado de él sexualmente. Se conformaba con un poco de sangre cada día. Lo cual era raro, pero aún estaba a la defensiva, por si le saltaba encima.

Pero esa decisión por parte del súcubo término por pasarle factura. No quería perder la virginidad así, aún sin tener emociones su mente conservaba rasgos humanos. Sabía que era una decisión estupida. Y cuando ya no soportó la agonía en su vientre lo atacó.

Eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana, debido a su reciente descubrimiento de falta de sueño, pasaba las noches trabajando, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Pero no podía concentrarse, necesitaba alimentarse y pronto. Entro en un tipo de frenesí, como un drogadicto en plena ansiedad.

Trepó sobre el castaño, aún dormido y lo descubrió. Bajo su ropa interior, quedando su miembro al aire, lo tomó en su boca, lo necesitaba listo de inmediato.

No tardó mucho en ponerlo erecto. Syaoran despertó y la primera imagen que reconoció fue que Sakura lo estaba lamiendo, una imagen muy erótica, que le encendió instantáneamente. De pronto, lo saco de su boca provocando que el castaño resoplara, no duro mucho su enojo, la chica se dejó caer sobre él, empalándose por completo. Empezó a cabalgarlo frenéticamente, trato de pensar en otra cosa, al haberlo atacado dormido sus instintos estaban desatados, esperaba controlarse lo suficiente para que ella llegara primero al orgasmo.

Cuando la sintió correrse, se dejó llevar también, empujando sus caderas más violentamente. Entonces lo mordió, sintió los colmillos atravesar su piel, con bastante violencia, él no se consideraba masoquista por lo que ese dolor no le parecía nada agradable aunque no hizo movimiento alguno para quitársela de encima. Se estaba debilitando, y empezaba a adormilarse. Así que moriría de esa manera. Se alegraba de que Feimei viviera. Con la imagen de su hermana en la mente, se durmió.

Despertó debido a unos gritos provenientes de la cocina, estaba mortalmente cansado, ese día no había ido a trabajar, necesitaba un justificante médico o… miro el reloj, 7:00 a.m. le daría tiempo de irse. Se levantó con cuidado, entonces presto atención a lo que gritaban.

-... Pudiste haberle matado, no es como si no tuvieras conocimiento de lo que te pueda pasar. ¿Porqué motivo tardaste tanto en alimentarte?

-¡Por que era virgen, maldita sea! Me quitaron mi humanidad, podré ser indiferente ante la situación pero no significa que me guste. Mi mente se revela ante los deseos de mi cuerpo- Syaoran presto atención a lo que decía la castaña- ¿Sabes lo mucho que me contengo para no matarlo? Odio que me mire con asco, deseo ahorcarlo cada vez que veo repulsión en sus ojos- Syaoran había dejado de sentir lástima por la chica en ese instante- Y me he controlado porque sé que es autocompasión, que me duele ser rechazada de esa manera, sólo que no puedo sentirlo de otra manera. Sólo hay ira y lujuria.

Sé que soy un demonio, se que no hay otra opción, se que debo ser odiada y despreciada. Se que poseo el conocimiento y sé, que pude haber muerto. Pero desde ahora voy a decidir por mi misma. No pondré a ese muchacho en peligro nunca más. Así que ¡Vete a la mierda!- al parecer el dios de la muerte había obedecido porque sólo los jadeos de la chica rompían el silencio, el enojo del demonio se podía palpar. Syaoran se dejó caer, deslizándose sobre la pared, asimilando todo lo que Sakura había gritado. Analizó su comportamiento con ella y lo poco que se conocían a pesar del tiempo de convivencia juntos. Estaba seguro de que actuaba bien, despreciando al monstruo, porque bueno, lo estaba utilizando; sólo que, al ponerse a pensar, ¿Quién utilizaba a quién? Él era tan ruin como ella, sólo bastaba con pensar el hecho de intercambiarase con un demonio.

El súcubo encontró al chico aún sentado en el suelo. Estaba adormilado y un poco pálido.

-Vamos, espabilate. Necesitas ir a trabajar o tu madre me matará- no sonaba arrepentida ni nada parecido, pero el castaño recordó algo sobre su escasa habilidad para sentir emociones. Después le preguntaría por ello, de momento necesitaba alistarse para ir al trabajo. Una taza de café apareció bajo sus narices así como un tazón de arroz- Espero que sepa bien, no tengo muy buen sentido del gusto…

No, no sabía bien. No se quejó en absoluto. A partir de ese día, Sakura se empezó a comportar de manera diferente, si estaba enterada de que Syaoran había escuchado la conversación no dio muestras de ello. Syaoran trato de comprenderla también, no podían seguir aparentando ser pareja sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra en público.

-Li Xiaolang- se presentó con ella tres meses más tarde de haber realizado el contrato

-¿Syaoran?-

-Es un equivalente lógico en japonés- comento encogiéndose de hombros- Hemos empezado en muy malos términos, quiero resolver ese asunto. Sé que es muy tarde, pero es preferible hacerlo ahora antes de que suceda un incidente como el de hace unos días…

-Mi nombre de humana solía ser Kinomoto Sakura… Eres demasiado formal, teniendo en cuenta que tenemos sexo una vez a la semana- su tono era y seguiría siendo mecánico, frio e impersonal lo cual le causó cierta gracia, aunque no lo menciono.

-Cuéntame sobre ti, como llegaste a ser un súcubo, como era tu vida… Conozcámonos

-Está bien, te advierto, eso me causara apetito- Syaoran sonrió, una de las primeras sonrisas que le causaría la chica. Se sentaron en la sala mientras comenzaban a hablar.

Tiempo después Syaoran se reprocharía la decisión de involucrar sus sentimientos con la chica.

 **Belleza**

Algo que le gustaba a Sakura de su condición, era que muy poca gente se acercaba a ella a menos de que no tuviera otra opción; lo cual era bastante cómodo a la hora de tomar el metro. Además de que nadie le preguntaba acerca de su estado de ánimo o su salud, no tenía que inventar excusas o fingir sonrisas.

También estaba satisfecha con su condición física, podía tener sexo rudo toda la noche y no necesitaba descansar, ni tenía dolores musculares. Syaoran sufría un poco más con ello pero no se quejaba tanto. Últimamente se sentía más hambrienta, por lo que lo habían hecho al menos tres veces por semana, regla que casi nunca rompían debido al intenso trabajo del chico. Suponía que se debía a que Feimei estaba a una sesión de recuperarse totalmente, por lo que debía conseguir otro pacto pronto. Era una lástima debido a que se estaba acostumbrada al castaño, lo extrañaría.

Ante este pensamiento se quedó helada. _Extrañar._ Ella no podía extrañar a nadie, ¿Regresaron sus sentimientos? No tuvo tiempo de analizar nada, su nariz comenzó a sangrar, a chorros. De su bolso saco un pañuelo, el cual quedo inútil al segundo en que lo presiono contra su nariz.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Le dominaba un sentimiento que no había experimentado desde hacía mucho, terror. En su forma más pura. Se quedó ahí sentada, en un charco de sangre mientras esperaba a que llegaran a la próxima parada.

Salió del vagón dando tumbos y por primera vez en su vida no sabía que hacer. Tenía la ropa arruinada, las personas le miraban aún con más desconfianza de la usual. ¿Podría ir al médico?

-Hirazawa, te necesito...- llamó al shinigami de su contrato. No estaba segura de si aparecería pero no tenía mejor opción.

Un minuto después alguien le sostenía del brazo. Murmurando cosas que no entendía pero conocía esa esencia y se dejó llevar.

Una bofetada la hizo regresar a la realidad. Se encontraban en su departamento.

-Te dejaste dominar por el pánico... Poco propio de ti. ¿Qué paso?- obviamente no se refería a lo que pudo deducir por su cuenta.

-Me encontré pensando en que extrañaría a Syaoran porque el contrato esta por terminar, a Feimei sólo le falta una sesión conmigo. Necesitaría un nuevo contrato, sobretodo porque últimamente el sexo no me deja satisfecha, cuando realmente hace falta lo hacemos hasta 3 veces por día. Y aún así, no dejo de sentirme sin energía, hambrienta. Fue entonces que empecé a sangrar... Siento añoranza...

El shinigami borró su eterna sonrisa del rostro, ningún súcubo sangraba, pero Sakura no era un demonio en todo el sentido de la palabra conservaba su cuerpo humano aún cuando solo fuera un porcentaje mínimo, tal vez... Necesitaba más pruebas antes de dar un diagnóstico, también necesitaba consultar con alguien.

-Date un baño, reportate enferma, descansa la mente. Pero más importante, no te preocupes por nada, lo arreglaré.

Y así lo hizo. Llamó a la empresa diciendo que su salud era terrible, luego preparó la tina, quedándose en ella el resto de la mañana. Cuando Syaoran regresó del trabajo la encontró aún sumergida en el agua.

Estaba preocupado, había visto la ropa empapada en sangre pero al verla tan relaja, dejó el tema en paz de momento. La saludó como siempre y se dispuso a hacer su cena.

Cuando ella le abrazó por detrás, se puso a la defensiva. En todo el tiempo juntos no había recibido besos cálidos como los que depositaba en su espalda en ese momento.

Apagó la hornilla, dándose vuelta lentamente le miró a los ojos. Descubrió algo que no pudo identificar inmediatamente, pero su cerebro pasó a asuntos más importantes cuando los labios ansiosos de la chica le recorrieron el cuello. Una alarma sonó en su mente, cuando noto que cada movimiento era suave, tierno, lleno de pasión; todo paso a segundo término mientras la tomaba de la cadera y la pegaba más a sí.

Ella se entregó suavemente, deslizando las manos sobre su piel, regando besos dulces por su cuerpo. Suspiro cuando lo sintió entrar en su cuerpo, las estocadas eran acompasadas impregnadas de un cálido sentimiento.

Syaoran se caracterizaba por ser un amante versátil, se acoplo fácilmente al ritmo cadencioso del baile. Tal vez fuera influencia de la chica o el hecho de que llevaba mucho esperando a tener intimidad de ese tipo, pero esa experiencia le pareció más maravillosa que todo el sexo desenfrenado que habían compartido en dos años. Cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax, oyó un "Te amo" susurrado por su amante, a lo cual ella respondió con un "También yo" antes de que ambos cayeran en la inconsciencia.

Al día siguiente, Syaoran despertó con la sonrisa más tonta que podía tener un muchacho enamorado, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de si había escuchado o imaginado la respuesta de la castaña, no podía evitar la felicidad de su corazón pero el rictus del rostro de la chica se había endurecido, era el mismo que había visto en el pasado. Entonces lo comprendió, _miedo_. En los ojos de Sakura había miedo.

-Sakura, ¿Qué te paso ayer?- podía casi jurar que no recibiría respuesta.

-Nada de importancia, espero no haberte asustado con un comportamiento tan poco propio de mi persona, ahora vete, se te hace tarde para la junta con el señor Masamune y si pierdes el trato, lo lamentaras…

El clan Li y MasterCop habían realizado una alianza, justificando que el representante de la familia se quedara en Japón, aunque viajaban una vez cada tres meses a Hong Kong para que Sakura realizara el tratamiento en Feimei. A pesar de ello, no trabajaban juntos, el chico atendía otro tipo de asuntos con personas importantes mientras que Sakura seguía yendo a su oficina a tratar con clientes pequeños.

El castaño asintió, renuentemente salió del departamento. La chica espero alrededor de diez minutos antes de entrar en pánico. Se sentía mal, al parecer ya no le satisfacía el sexo, estaba exhausta, tendría que volver a llamar al trabajo para reportarse enferma y le descontarían el día.

-¡Hirazawa!

El shinigami apareció. Otra vez sin la eterna sonrisa que le caracterizaba, frunció el ceño, ahora si estaba preocupado. Le tomó del brazo y la llevó al inframundo.

Había varios expertos en el trato con súcubos pero nadie quería involucrarse con los shinigamis caídos en desgracia, no hasta que recibieron una sutil amenaza por parte de Hirazawa, al parecer al menos la mitad de los habitantes del inframundo le debían un favor.

-Kerberos, date prisa, Syaoran debe estar por llegar…- el shinigami rubio imponía las manos a una muda Sakura, quien tenía las manos en puño sobre su regazo.

-Deja a ese mocoso esperar… No es como si estuviese muy contento por tener que ayudarte…- cuando sintió la fría mirada de Hirazawa clavada en su espalda, siguió sus quejas en voz baja, tratando de que no las entendiera pero que estuviera consiente de lo poco que le gustaba el trabajo encomendado. De pronto dejo de emitir sonido, hizo unos pases más sobre el cuerpo de la chica frunciendo el ceño. Dirigió una mirada rápida a su compañero, la cual fue percibida a la perfección por el súcubo.

-No actúen como si fuera un objeto, estoy viva. ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?- ambos le miraron, ligeramente sorprendidos- Es obvio que moriré, de lo contrario no habría miradas cómplices y esas cosas.

-Morirás si ese es tu deseo…- anuncio Kerberos- La enfermedad de la chica a la que estas tratando es demasiado fuerte para tu cuerpo semi-humano. La has absorbido, te está carcomiendo ese es el porqué de los sangrados. Necesitas regresarle la enfermedad- la chica empezó a protestar pero una mirada de Hirazawa le hizo callar- No aplicara como incumplimiento del contrato, dentro de las clausulas hay un apartado para este tipo de casos. Nos cuidamos entre nosotros. Si no lo haces morirás poco después de la última sesión.

Sakura se levantó del sitio donde se encontraba, esperando a que el dios de la muerte le guiara de nuevo a Tokio, a su departamento. Hirazawa le miro.

-¿Has tomado tu decisión?- ella asintió- Sabes que no hay segundas oportunidades, conoces las consecuencias. No trates de hacerte la heroína…

-Nunca he sido una, no lo seré ahora… Mi decisión está tomada, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión… Quien tenga que morir, que Dios lo tenga en su gloria…

Hirazawa lo entendió, tal vez si fuera humano hubiese hecho lo mismo, tal vez no, tal vez hubiera dejado a la chica vivir. Tal vez. Pero ahora no estaba en su mano hacer nada, entonces recupero la sonrisa en su cara. Se despidió con el: "Nos volveremos a ver" que siempre le decía. Pero algo cambio, "Sin segundas oportunidades, ¿Eh?" maldijo entre dientes, suspiró totalmente frustrada y espero a que Syaoran llegara.

 **Razón de vivir**

No era un rasgo inherente en los súcubos la falta de sentimientos, cuando Hirazawa le transformo la insensibilizo para evitar desgracias, no funcionó del todo.

Los súcubos sentían miedo, placer, tristeza, amor y dolor, como cualquier otro ser humano; esos sentimientos les hacían querer vivir aunque también eran motivo de su desgracia. Cuando un súcubo se enamora, muere.

Eriol Hirazawa, shinigami rango B, temía una situación donde a Sakura, por ser Sakura, moriría a causa se sus sentimientos. Por eso actuó como lo hizo, la chica le agradaba y le daba pena su situación. Aunque él, la hubiese causado.

Por esa razón le dio una segunda oportunidad. Y le devolvió sus sentimientos. Sí su decisión era morir o vivir, que lo hiciera lo más humanamente posible.

Sakura no lo agradeció como le hubiese gustado pero el mundo no se basaba en sus exigencias, lástima.

Cuando la chica volvió a sentir la pesadez de un corazón palpitar en su pecho, estuvo contenta y enfadada a partes iguales. Ese hecho no le facilitaba la plática con el castaño.

Trató de tranquilizarse en vano, conforme avanzaban los minutos se ponía más nerviosa. Entonces lo oyó llegar.

-¡Estoy en casa!

-¡Bienvenido!- fue la respuesta que recibió, esto le extrañó pero no tanto como encontrar la mesa puesta con la cena esperándole.

-¿Sakura?- después no pudo hilar pensamientos coherentes, vestía una falda vaporosa de color rosa con una blusa de tirantes a juego y zapatos de tacón. Lucía espectacular- Sakura, ¿Qué sucede?

-No he cocinado en mucho tiempo, espero que te agrade- respondió con una dulce sonrisa, impactado se sentó, comió de cada platillo, hasta repitió porción.

Cuando levantaron la mesa y dejaron la sala despejada, la castaña sacó unos almohadones para que se sentaran cómodamente.

-Necesitamos hablar...- Syaoran se quedó quieto como piedra- Quiero hacerte algunas preguntas... ¿Tú, me amas?

-Sa- Sa- Sakura, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- la chica resopló internamente, llevaban dos años teniendo sexo pero hablar de sentimientos era un tema delicado, al estar frente a frente podía mirarse dentro de los ojos masculinos, lo tomó de las manos entrelazando sus dedos- Necesito que respondas sinceramente ¿Me amas?

-Si, te amo- dijo abrazandola, enterrando la cara en su cuello- Se que no es posible, se que te iras en cuanto Feimei este curada, se que no puedes amarme pero no pude evitarlo, me enamoré de ti...

-¿Preferirías no haberme conocido?- preguntó en un susurro, aferrándose a su espalda

-Me hubiese gustado que fuera en otras circunstancias sin embargo estoy convencido de que conocerte no fue un error, es más, es la casualidad más hermosa que me ha sucedido- sus mejillas eran una oda al color rojo, a Sakura se le antojo como la imagen más tierna que hubiera visto.

-Sí tuvieras que elegir entre Feimei y yo... - no sabía como plantear la pregunta, pero no necesitó una respuesta específica, no después de mirar el dolor en la mirada del castaño. Lo comprendía, por su hermana estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su alma. Había tomado la decisión correcta.

Dentro de su última voluntad estaba hacer el amor con el chico. No con miedo como cuando había sangrado en el metro, no con lujuria ni hambre en su condición de súcubo, sino con todo el amor que podía profesar al dueño de sus moches. El primero y último.

Le beso, lentamente, con duda. Pero entre sus brazos podía perder la cabeza, se sentía segura. Durante mucho tiempo se creyó culpable de perder a Izumi por falta de convicción, en brazos de Syaoran entendió que hacer el amor no era una obligación porque las amigas ya lo hubieran hecho, tampoco porque la pareja quisiera aunque tú no. Es un mutuo acuerdo entre dos personas, es una comunión de almas, es confiarle a la otra persona tu cuerpo. Sakura lo comprendió muy tarde, de una mala manera, por una mala jugada del destino o tal vez fuera su karma. Pero sin duda alguna, su decisión era la correcta.

Dejó su indecisión atrás, le besó con pasión, desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su camisa, él precedió a quitar la blusa junto al sostén.

Se desnudaron sin quitarse la vista de encima. Se recorrieron la piel lentamente, cada caricia era como fuego. Syaoran la trataba como sí su cuerpo fuera un templo el cual necesitaba adoración, a veces la tomaba con rudeza, pero siempre con amor.

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron en cuanto sintió la lengua del chico sobre sus pechos, mordiendo su piel, obteniendo en respuesta unos arañones en la espalda.

Estimuló su entrada con los dedos, lubricandola. A su vez, tomó su miembro mientras lo masajeaba, moviendo la mano de arriba hacia abajo, endureciéndolo más si era posible.

-Te necesito...- suspiró la chica, estaba a punto del éxtasis pero no quería llegar de esa manera. Él siempre solícito, le besó en la boca antes de enterarse profundamente en ella, su espalda se arqueó por la intromisión tan repentina pero inequívocamente necesaria.

Abrió las piernas tanto como pudo para recibirlo más profundamente. Alcanzó el cielo momentos después, Syaoran no le dejó recuperarse del asalto, sino al contrario, sus embestidas aumentaron de velocidad mientras pellizcaba sus pezones.

Esta vez casi llegaron al mismo tiempo. El chico se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su compañera.

-¿Porqué preguntabas...?- ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios para evitar que siguiera hablando.

-Descansa, el siguiente round no será tan pacífico...- lo hicieron toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, no había rastro de Sakura en la casa ni en su mente. La recordaba pero no tenían una conexión demasiado importante, le había ayudado con las relaciones con varios clientes importantes y por ello sentía la necesidad de apoyarla con su enfermedad pero el estado era crítico, sabía que no sobreviviría.

Mientras se bañaba, pensó en lo trágico de la muerte de la chica, debería mandar un pésame a la familia. Decidió hacerlo en cuanto terminara con la jornada de ese día, mandaría un arreglo antes de marcharse a Hong Kong.

Después su mente vagó a asuntos más importantes, los tratos, las ofertas, las negociaciones y todos sus asuntos pendientes.

Sin darse cuenta que los sueños difusos que recordaba eran en realidad sucesos acaecidos la noche anterior. Hirazawa merecía una felicitación por tan buen trabajo.

Bueno, no es que el shinigami fuera malo, sólo era otro demonio en el mundo, que aceptó la petición de una chica de buen corazón.

Después de dejar a Syaoran dormido, Sakura llamó al dios de la muerte para que le llevará donde se encontraba Feimei para curarle y terminar el asunto de una buena vez.

En cuanto estuvo hecho, le pidió regresar al parque Pingüino en Tomoeda. Quería morir ahí, cerca de sus familiares y cerca de la casa donde había crecido.

-Eriol... - el shinigami no volteó a verla, pero sabía que la escuchaba- Quiero pedirte un último favor... Desaparece mi existencia de los recuerdos de todo aquel que me conoció...

-Pequeña, eso no es posible. Afectarías la mente de muchas personas, podría causar un daño permanente- le estaba acariciando la cabeza, ambos estaban sentados en los columpios- Lo único que puedo ofrecer es modificar sus recuerdos, podría hacer el caso de Feimei tu caso. Todos pensarán que moriste debido a una enfermedad. Eso hará que el dolor sea soportable.

-¿Habrá un cuerpo que cremar?

-Me aseguraré de ello

-Gracias, Eriol...

Dió un último suspiró y entonces su cuerpo se desintegró.

Apareció la eterna sonrisa en el rostro del dios de la muerte, sólo que nadie la apreció.

Al día siguiente la familia Kinomoto recibía un arreglo floral que pusieron en el altar de su hija. Le lloraban, claro pero también estaban contentos de que su amada hija por fin encontrara consuelo.

Y así Eriol Hirazawa cumplía su cometido.

* * *

Bueno, esta historia surgió hace tiempo debido a que nadie se quería sentar a mi lado en el bus, me evitaban como si fuera a matar a alguien. Sigue sucediendo, no entiendo por que. :'(

Tambien algunas aclaraciones:

1.- El cuerpo de Sakura, al resucitarlo, esta hecho a base de sus huesos, por eso es que es semi-humana.

2.- Creo que no quedo del todo claro pero el doctor que atiende a Feimei y el shinigami es el mismo. Eriol estaba enamorado de la hermana de Syaoran, pero al ser un dios de la muerte no puede salvar vidas, por eso hizo todo este enredijo para poder curarla. Eriol nunca me parecio un buen personaje en CCS.

3.- Los titulos de cada "capitulo" son canciones del grupo Buck Tick, excepto la ultima que es de Nightmare.

Gracias por pasar a leer. Saludos.


	2. Extras

Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Clamp, solo uso a los personajes para satisfacción propia.

Advertencias: No es propiamente una continuación del primer capitulo, son extras que no sabia muy bien si poner en la historia principal, pero ahí están. Contiene violencia explicita, o al menos eso creo. Y sigue sin haber un final feliz, pero creo que es mas decente.

* * *

 **Una razón**

En seguida de que el pacto estuviera establecido, mando a su hermana de vuelta a Hong Kong. Ahora que tenía que vivir en Japón, quería hacer visitas trimestrales a su país natal, por lo que las curaciones se desarrollaban en la casa de la familia Li. A la chica le daba perfectamente igual donde realizar las practicas, al fin y al cabo, el castaño se hacía cargo de todos los gastos, además mientras se pudiera alimentar, realmente el sitio era lo de menos.

El verdadero reto fue convencer a la matriarca Li, cuando se enteró de los planes de su hijo estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia y la cordura. Pero exhalo profundamente y confió en el criterio de su heredero, él no pondría en peligro a su hermana teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que se había esforzado en encontrar el mejor especialista para ella.

Aunque a Syaoran no le era permitido estar en la misma habitación que las chicas cuando Sakura trataba a su hermana, quería suponer que no era una práctica sangrienta ni nada por el estilo, debido a que después de cada sesión Feimei parecía más saludable y llena de vida.

Aun así, la curiosidad le mataba. Quería poder colarse a una reunión y eliminar todas las imágenes morbosas, poco castas y nauseabundas que rondaban su cerebro. Estuvo a punto de golpearse contra la pared debido a esos pensamientos, era su hermana, por amor al cielo. La presencia del súcubo debería estarle afectando.

Sakura le había advertido que no era necesario que presenciara ese tipo de prácticas. Y que si se le ocurría hacerlo podría perder mucho más que un miembro, que ella misma le cortaría. A su manera, le estaba protegiendo.

-Confía en mi- dijo con su voz monótona de robot, lo cual no le inspiraba ningún tipo de confianza, por más que quisiera creerlo- Dentro del pacto establecido, se encuentra una cláusula que especifica que no puedo dañar o incumplir el contrato de ninguna manera, así que tu hermana no corre ningún tipo de riesgo o peligro.

Esa aseveración le causaba la tranquilidad necesaria, por lo que decidió no parlotear más del tema. Confiaría en ella, en las relaciones debe existir esa familiaridad, aunque su relación fuera solamente física. Li Xiaolang era un hombre de palabra.

Lo que realmente sucedía cada tratamiento, si bien, no implicaba derramamiento de sangre, si era una práctica que pocos soportarían ver. Exigía mucha concentración, ya que Sakura extraía la enfermedad del cuerpo de Feimei.

Primero debía poner en trance a la muchacha, para evitar que se moviera, hablara o respirara. Después de ello, las uñas del demonio se alargaban hasta quedar como garras tremendamente filosas, que removían la piel del musculo y el musculo del hueso. La abría como si de un pez globo se tratara. E iba recolectando cada minúscula partícula de podredumbre que carcomía a la castaña. Por último, engullía todo lo que retiraba de la carne humana.

La primera vez que realizo el acto, no tenía un claro conocimiento de lo que podía ingerir, por lo que comió de más, provocándole unos horribles dolores que oculto fácilmente de su donante. Desde ese día, media cuanto ingería, aunque le tomara tiempo extra para curarla.

Se convencía a si misma que Syaoran se molestaría si viera que la practica en sí, incumplía los términos que ella misma había dictado. Pero a pesar de todo, a su manera, le estaba protegiendo.

Reescribir

Xiaolang estaba en el aeropuerto, por fin había puesto sus negocios al día, ya no necesitaba residir más en Japón. De verdad quería escapar del país, había algo en el ambiente que le asfixiaba. Caminaba distraído cuando alguien choco contra él, la chica se tambaleo hasta terminar sentada.

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo Xiaolang mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a pararse, ella alzo la cara para mirarlo y unos hermosos ojos verdes le traspasaron

-No se preocupe, no ha sido nada. También iba distraída- dijo mientras se sacudía un poco- Oh, rayos… ¿Ha visto mis gafas?- el crujido del cristal hizo voltear a ambos

-Lamento mucho eso…- se disculpó un hombre de traje- No debería dejar sus gafas tiradas en un sitio como este…- la chica tenía sus lentes despedazados en su mano mientras era regañada por el sujeto en traje.

-Ha sido culpa mía- declaro Xiaolang- Gracias por detenerse a disculparse- el sujeto hizo una reverencia y después corrió a tomar su vuelo- Creo que te debo unos lentes…

-Está bien, he tenido la culpa por traerlos tan descuidadamente. Disculpe las molestias- hizo una reverencia y empezó a alejarse.

-Espere. Ha sido culpa mía. Acepte este…- empezó a rebuscar en su portafolios- cheque, cárguelo a mi cuenta. Pagare por el nuevo par de gafas que compre. Li Xiaolang- dijo tendiendo su mano

-¿Li Shaoran?

-Es un equivalente lógico en japonés- comento encogiéndose de hombros- Hemos empezado en muy malos términos, quiero resolver ese asunto.

-No, alto, espere- dijo ella alzando las manos- ¿Es usted Li Xiaolang? ¿Heredero de la dinastía Li?- el asintió solemne, asombrado de que esa chicuela lo reconociera.

-Mucho gusto- comento estrechando la mano que seguía ofreciendo- Sakurai Hitomi, jefa de relaciones públicas de FarmaLab. Tenemos una cita concretada para mañana temprano en Hong Kong- está verdaderamente asombrado de que una chica tan joven fuera jefa de relaciones públicas, pero tenía referencias magnificas sobre ella- Por las gafas no se preocupes, Sr. Li- comento ella sonriendo, a Syaoran se le acelero el corazón. _Concéntrate_ , se auto regañó.

Emprendieron el recorrido hacia el avión, juntos, entablando rápidamente una charla profesional. Tuvieron la grata sorpresa de sentarse en asientos contiguos, por lo que pudieron retomar su plática sin inconvenientes.

A Xiaolang, le resultaba encantadora, además de que sentía un vago sentimiento de conocerla en algún sitio, al cual no le dio importancia. El viaje de 5 horas se les hizo tan corto como un comercial de ramen.

El castaño tomo la decisión de hacer tratos con la cadena farmacéutica, convenciéndose de que la chica no había influenciado de ninguna otra manera que no fuera por su profesionalismo.

Tres meses después la invitaba a salir, diez meses de noviazgo le hicieron tomar la disposición para casarse. Tomaron cinco meses de preparativos prenupciales, para que el heredero de la dinastía Li sentara por fin cabeza con la ahora gerente general de FarmaLab, quien gracias a la unión de empresas era la segunda farmacéutica más grande del mundo. Un año después nacía la primogénita del matrimonio más poderoso de Hong Kong.

-¿Cuál será su nombre, hijo?- preguntaba Li Ieran, sosteniendo a su nieta

-Li Sakura

-Es precioso, igual que ella. Es una hermosa niña, heredo tus ojos, hijo mío- Xiaolang hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento hacia su madre, al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Escondido en un rincón, se encontraba un shinigami con una extraña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Observaba la escena con cierta diversión. Hirazawa Eriol, había pagado su deuda, deuda que había adquirido en el momento en que Kinomoto Sakura decidió seguir adelante con el tratamiento de su querida Feimei. Sakura había dado su vida para salvar a la chica, Eriol contaba con eso, conocía el corazón dulce y piadoso de la castaña, sabía que actuaba incorrectamente pero no se detuvo.

Por lo que decidió reencarnarla en alguien cercano al que había sido su gran amor. La reencarno en su hija, solo que no le dio los ojos verdes que la caracterizaban.

-Criatura, he saldado lo que te debía. Espero que en esta vida encuentres la felicidad de la que eres merecedora- y empezó a alejarse, silbando una melodía dulce, hasta que desapareció en las sombras.

* * *

Bueno quise subirlos en agradecimiento a Cdpam, sslove y roxelanali. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, se que sigue sin ser un final feliz pero creo que no todo en la vida tiene un final feliz. Esta publicado como un one-shot, pero fue mas que nada porque los capítulos que escribí eran demasiado cortos para publicarlos por separado.

También, subí esa pequeña expiación por parte de Eriol, porque me menciono que no es tan desgraciado como creía(?

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar y leer. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
